pm_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of the fanon series of Big Brother. After 75 days in the house, the jury of seven had decided to vote Nicholas Alford to win over Sean Andrews in a 6-1 vote. Nicholas becomes the first ever winner of the series. Background Development It is based upon the American series of Big Brother. Big Brother 1 will begin airing on Late 2018. "Parker" and "Mateo" will be the host for the series. The format for the series is similar to the US version, in which a group of contestants, known as "HouseGuests," compete to win the series by voting off fellow HouseGuests and being the HouseGuest to receive the most jury votes. Houseguests vie to win the HoH, PoV, and avoid staying off the block. If a houseguest makes it past a certain number of evictions, they reach the jury stage, where they vote for the houseguest they wish to win the game and the grand prize. Season Schedule The season will be hosted on a schedule, but the premiere will be different from the others. The schedule for the premiere is as the following: * 'Day A: '''Move-In Day and Head of Household competition. * '''Day B: '''Nominations, Veto Player Selections, and Power of Veto competition. * '''Day C: '''Veto Ceremony, Events, Eviction, and Head of Household competition. After the first eviction of the season took place, a new schedule was to be followed for the rest of the season. * '''Day A: '''Have-Nots chosen, Nomination Ceremony, Veto Player Selections, and Power of Veto competition. * '''Day B: '''Veto Ceremony, Events, Eviction, and Head of Household competition. The schedule would be the same for a double eviction, except, the full week of game-play would be played out during Day B of the schedule. With the finale events all taking place on the same day excluding Head of Household Part 1. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Alliances * Syndicated Fate ''(Ashley, Eddie, Jason, Latoya, Matthew, Nicholas, Harvey & Chaya) * Steam Rollers (Chaya, Destiny, Ester, Jordan, Luke, Matthew, Nevaeh & Sean) * Insidious Power (Sean, Chaya, Ashley, Jason) * Agents of Chaos (Jason, Eddie, Jordan, Chaya & Ashley) Notes: * Underline - Player was an affiliated the alliance. * Strike-through - Player left or kick from an alliance. Game History Notable Prizes * After the Week 3 Power of Veto competition, several HouseGuests received prizes: ** Harvey won a Veto ticket. ** Nicholas won a trip to Rome, Italy. Notable Punishments * Following the Week 3 Power of Veto competition, several HouseGuests received punishments: ** Jordan had to wear the "Mr. Slop" outfit for a week, which also made her a have-not for the rest of the week. ** Eddie had to be apart of the "Buddy System" for the next 24 hours, which meant he had to be tied to another HouseGuest, and he chose Nicholas. ** Latoya was put into solitary confinement for the next 24 hours, meaning she could only eat limited amount of snacks, and was not allowed to socialize with the other HouseGuests. Trivia * This season currently holds the record of the most HOH and POV wins in the same week with six. * The males surpassed the females in competitions with the males winning a total of 20, and the females winning only 3. ** With the additions of Part 1 and Part 2 of the Final Head of Household, they won a total of 22. Category:Seasons